My Life as an Echidna
by SonicLover
Summary: When I get sucked into Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and take on Knuckles' body, things happen... Chap 3 up!
1. That Emerald's mine!

My Life as an Echidna  
  
Disclaimer: Waste of space.  
  
Author's note: I have three stories to keep track of already, and something tells me that I'm digging my own grave by writing a fourth. Everyone seems to be writing "trapped in the Sonic world" stories, so I figure I should join in.  
  
SA2B adaption: I wrote this based on the way the story would probably go from Knuckles' point of view. You may also find a few hints for Sonic Adventure 2 Battle in this story.  
  
Remember when reviewing: Tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, but don't make me want to break your tooth, your whole tooth, and nothing but your tooth. No flames PLEASE.  
  
Chapter 1: That Emerald's mine!  
  
It was another fine afternoon, and I was playing a game of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. I was sitting a short distance from the TV, and had just finished the battle against Bigfoot on the Hero side of the story.  
"It all starts with this..." said Shadow in a very loud voice. "Whoa! Better turn down the volume," I said as I leaned over to push the VOLUME - button. Somehow, though, when Shadow said "Chaos control!" I was sucked into the TV screen.  
When I recovered, I found myself standing in a desert-like area. In front of me was a large jewel that could only be the Master Emerald. Behind it was a female white bat that I immediately recognized as Rouge.  
"What's going on?" I started to say. My voice sounded different. I clapped my hand over my mouth, and noticed that I was wearing white gloves with spikes on them. I would have punctured my upper lip, but the spikes missed it.  
It was strange. I just didn't feel like myself. With anger, I punched a nearby crate, and it shattered into toothpicks. Whoa, I was stronger than I thought. I didn't even think I'd dent it.  
Suddenly, it was all clear to me. I was inside the game of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, and had taken on Knuckles' body. As a final hypothesis check, I looked down at my chest. It was red, with a white crescent on it.  
"Just let it go," Rouge said. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Recognizing the scene, I decided to play along. "What are you talking about? That emerald's mine!" I replied.  
I closed my eyes and concentrated on the emerald. "The Master Emerald has special powers that neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. That makes it very powerful." I opened my eyes. "What the...?"  
Dr. Eggman was trying to take the Master Emerald. "Wha... thief!" said Rouge. "Look who's calling who a thief," I shot back. Eggman leaned over the side of his hovercraft and spoke to us. "I came here following the signal from the Emerald. If I'm not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald, is it not?"  
"It's you... Dr. Eggman!" I said with disbelief. "So THAT'S Dr. Eggman," Rouge concurred. "Well, I suppose I can use it for something," Eggman continued. "I'll just take it with me."  
I was unfazed. "Not if I can help it," I said as I leaped up and smashed the Emerald to bits. The pieces scattered all over the place. Rouge screamed in disbelief for a moment, then grabbed me and started shaking me. "What was that all about? And look what you did to MY emerald!"  
I pulled myself free from Rouge's grasp. "I did that to prevent the Master Emerald from being stolen, you idiot!" I retorted. "If it's in pieces, I can restore it. And by the way, that's not YOUR emerald!" Eggman left, muttering "Hm, doesn't matter. I'll look into it once I get back to the base."  
Rouge sighed. "I despise anyone who takes jewels from me," she muttered. "All the world's gems are mine to keep." "Yeah, we'll see about that bat girl," I replied. Then I watched her follow Eggman into a large pyramid. I didn't bother to follow them. Instead, I went off to look for the shards of the Master Emerald.  
My first stop was a large canyon nearby. The first thing I noticed was a large monitor. I punched it, and it displayed the message "Wild Canyon Track." I knew that the Wild Canyon Track was the long path that circled the underground area.  
I jumped toward a nearby wall and punched it. The spikes on my gloves stuck to it, and I quickly scaled it to the upper rim. When I reached the top, I heard a peculiar PING... PING... PING... coming from my watch. I ran around until the PINGing sped up. Finally my watch was pinging like crazy. "It's closer," I muttered. Looking around a bit, I noticed a Master Emerald shard nearby. I grabbed it. "Two more," I said as I looked around.  
I punched another monitor. "Lonely Statue," it said. I glanced at the giant gust of wind in the center of the room. I jumped high and spread my arms, and started gliding towards the gust. It lifted me out of the cavern.  
I glided toward a single statue at one end of the canyon. Beside it was another Emerald shard. "One more to go!" I exclaimed as I grabbed it. I looked up at the picture above the statue. I would return to dig into it later.  
Locating another monitor, I punched it and got the hint to break one of the rocks hovering in the cavern below. I dropped through a hole and glided straight for the rock my watch beeped the most frequently near. The rock shattered, revealing my final prize.  
"I found 'em!" I cheered as I landed. Then I left the canyon, looking for more Emeralds. Would I find them? Check back later, when I make Chapter 2! 


	2. Pumpkin Hill and Aquatic Mine

My Life as an Echidna  
  
Disclaimer: Waste of space.  
  
Author's note: I have one review, and it told me to use a bit more detail about the feelings of the main character. I promise to fix that in Chapter 2. Thanks for reading.  
  
Remember when reviewing: See Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: Pumpkin Hill and Aquatic Mine  
  
As you may recall: When I lean over to lower the volume while playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, I get sucked into the TV and take on Knuckles' body. I've decided to act out the story in hopes that I can get out. Now that I've completed Wild Canyon, what happens next?  
  
Now that I'd found the first three Emeralds, I glided out of the canyon and headed for a nearby mountainous region. I landed on a low platform and gazed at the spooky surroundings.  
"This place sure feels haunted," I muttered. "There's no time to lose! I have to hurry and find the Master Emerald." I dashed forward and noticed an odd pair of metallic gloves. I put my hands in them, and figured that they would be great for digging.  
I punched a nearby detector. My new gloves made a dent in it, but it still displayed the hint to go to Church Mountain. I knew that Church Mountain was to the left, so I went left and grabbed the rocket handle.  
The rocket took me to a large mountain with a church steeple at one corner. My watch beeped very quickly, so the Emerald shard had to be nearby. I looked up at the church steeple, and there it was. I approached the steeple and started to climb it.  
It was fun being in Knuckles' body. I climbed up the wall quickly, and glided over to whack the nearby robot to pieces. Then I snatched the Emerald from the steeple.  
Another detector was nearby. I punched it (lightly, so it wouldn't break) and it told me to go to Ghost Train Mountain. It was within sight from the top of the steeple, so I glided over to the mountain.  
I spotted the Emerald in a train tunnel that I couldn't get to. I looked down at the train turntable, where a train was apparently trapped. I punched a switch near where I happened to be standing, and the turntable turned and let the train go through the tunnel.  
After rerouting the train, I peeked into the tunnel the Emerald was in... and was almost run over by the train as it came through. However, I noticed that the Emerald was on the train now, and timing it just right, I jumped over the train and grabbed the shard.  
A third detector told me to go to Pumpkin Mountain. I grabbed the handle of a nearby rocket and rode it over to the mountain riddled with jack-o-lanterns.  
Speaking of riddles, the clue was a big riddle. "Dig that mountaintop?" What did that mean? Then it hit me. Literally. A robot fired at me, and I hit back with a glide.  
Then I climbed to the top of the mountain. At the very peak, I jumped and dove down like a missile. My gloves allowed me to dig right into the mountaintop, and I came up with the third Emerald.  
Now that the mountains were clear, I found a mine shaft and dropped in, hoping to find some Emeralds inside. The first thing I did find was a whole lot of water.  
"Huh, I didn't expect the inside of the mines to be like this," I said. "This is going to be tougher than I thought." Then I dashed to the large structure in the center of the room.  
Using the structure as a step, I managed to reach a switch labeled with the number 3. I hit it with a punch, and heard water rushing out. When I returned to the room before, I saw that the water level was lower.  
I dove down to the bottom floor, with water up to my ankles. Then I climbed up to the first ledge above me and ran around the ledge until I found a mine shaft. I dove down it.  
Glad my watch was waterproof, I passed a large room walled with bricks, swimming as fast as I could. At the end of the long tunnel, I finally surfaced for air in what looked like a well, having almost drowned.  
I scaled the walls of the well and found an odd-looking necklace. I put it on, and a mouthpiece on the necklace allowed me to breathe underwater. Now I didn't have to worry about drowning.  
After returning to the main hall, I checked a detector. It said "Switch No. 1.5?" What did that mean? I returned to my starting point. My watch beeped like mad.  
I turned around and glanced at the switches labeled 1 and 2. I dug into the dirt between them and withdrew an Emerald shard. One down, two to go. I punched switch #2 to bring the water back up and continued.  
The next detector told me to go to "a room behind the CAUTION sign that warns about the ghosts." I headed to the shaft accessible by running around the ledge I was at now, and dove into it.  
The room I entered was filled with ghosts. I looked up, and the first thing I spotted was the Emerald, hovering in midair. I scaled the wall and grabbed it. One left.  
I punched another detector, and it mentioned a room filled with bricks. I returned to the main hall, set the water level to 1, climbed to the higher level, set the water level to 3, and returned to the brick-walled room I passed through on the way to where I found the necklace.  
In a corner of the room was the final Emerald. I grabbed it, and left to find the exit. Wherever it was. Before long, I was lost. Stay tuned for Chapter 3. 


	3. Eggman's pyramid base

My Life as an Echidna  
  
Disclaimer: Waste of space.  
  
Author's note: It's been a while, but here I come again, Chapter 3 at the ready. I may not have gotten the lines right, so please let that slide. Thanks for reading.  
  
Remember when reviewing: See Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 3: Eggman's pyramid base  
  
As you may recall: I've cleared a mountainous region and a mine shaft of Emeralds, but not without getting lost in the mines in the process. Now maybe I'll find out some more.  
  
I climbed every wall and glided across every gap, but saw no exits. Somehow, however, I ended up in the city sewer. I climbed up to a manhole and tried to move it.  
When I finally got the manhole aside and climbed out, I heard a voice say "Knuckles!" I looked, and it was none other than Amy Rose standing there.  
I looked around a bit, and noticed Tails nearby as well. He had transformed the Tornado into an odd-looking car. "Hey guys, long time no see!" I said. "I must've gotten lost in the mines!"   
Then Amy tried to pull me out. "Move aside, Knuckles!" she said. Tails was the next one to speak up. "I managed to find the transcripts between Eggman and the President. I'm following the President's limo right now!"  
I ducked just in time to avoid getting hurt as Tails sped off. I had some time to kill while Tails was chasing the President, so I returned to Wild Canyon and dug into the picture over the Lonely Statue. I found a tablet etched with a mysterious melody, and took it.  
Afterwards, I returned to the city to try to find Tails and Amy. I finally found them, and Sonic too. They told me everything that had just happened, and asked me if I knew where Eggman's base was. I told them.  
A few minutes later, all four of us were standing in the desert area, gazing at a pyramid. "Inside that pyramid?" Sonic asked. "I saw Eggman go inside the pyramid," I said, "and more importantly, I saw that bat girl go inside with him as well."  
I turned to Amy. "You saw them too, right?" I had no idea why Amy would see them, but those were the lines. "Well, yeah," Amy replied. I didn't bother to ask how.  
"We should be able to get to outer space from there," Sonic said. "I don't know what this space colony is all about, but I'll find and destroy that cannon... and then kick their imperial butts!"  
Tails' walker stepped forward. "I'll go and find the entrance!" Tails said, and then marched into the desert. After a few minutes, Tails called to us. We walked up to him, and Sonic dashed ahead.  
It wasn't long before we all arrived at a large door. "Looks like we're heading for the center of the base," Tails said. Sonic was the next to speak up.  
"That Eggman sure loves mechanical things, doesn't he?" Sonic said as Tails examined the door. "I'll bet he has one or two spaceships lying around here somewhere."  
"The door is locked," Tails said. "We need a key to get in there." "No sweat," Sonic replied, turning to me. "We can find it, right Knuckles?"  
I was a bit shocked at this. "What?" I said. "Why do I have to find the key?" "We're counting on you, buddy!" Sonic replied. "The world's greatest treasure hunter!"  
With a shrug, I jumped into the Death Chamber. First, I tapped a detector nearby with a punch. "Pyramid Core," it said. I knew where that was. I headed straight ahead, punching the hourglass to open the door.  
I stopped beside an array of wooden boxes and punched them. They shattered, revealing a pair of metallic gloves. I put them on, and figured I could use them to shatter metal containers.  
I then continued forward, smashing a few metal containers with my new gloves, until I reached the Pyramid Core. Thankfully, my watch worked with the keys the same way it did with the Emerald shards. I dashed forward and snagged the Gate Key. Two to go.  
Afterwards, I punched another detector. It said, "A chest you can't open," then broke. "Oops," I thought. "I should be a bit more careful."  
I circled the room until I saw a map with a blinking light at a blue passage. I entered the nearest door and headed to the blue room. In the water, behind a chest, was the second Gate Key.  
After grabbing the second Emerald, I surfaced and gave a nearby detector a (gentle) punch. It said, "The place where the light used to be." Huh?  
Then it hit me. The gloves I picked up earlier were surrounded by a light. When I took them, the light disappeared. I returned to that spot and dug into the stone circle that had surrounded the gloves. I came up with the third Gate Key.  
Returning to the Pyramid Core, I stopped to catch my breath. Then I heard a growl. Slowly I turned. "Huh? Who's there?" I muttered. "What the... a ghost?"  
It was none other than King Boom Boo, the king of ghosts. I ran from him, looking over my shoulder at all times to make sure I could always see him. He threw flames, but they always missed as long as I kept running.  
Then he stopped and blew a wall of flame. Now was my chance. I ran around behind him and gave the small ghost carrying the hourglass a whack. He dropped it, and sunlight poured in from six panels in the ceiling.  
King Boom Boo sunk into a shadow and started moving around. Carefully I followed. Then he started shaking, and I dug into the shadow and pulled him up.  
He tried to flee, but it was no use. In a few seconds, I managed to hit him and damage him. I tried to hit him again, but the panels closed and the room was dark again.  
I went through the whole procedure four times total. Sometimes the shadow climbed the wall. No problem; I climbed after it. After the fourth hit, King Boom Boo went BOOM.  
Now I returned to the others and opened the door. "Huh," I muttered. "That was pretty rough." "We did it!" Tails cheered. "Let's go Amy!" Amy agreed.  
"You little thieves!" a voice said. "Did you really think you could get out of here alive?" It was none other than Dr. Eggman. "Come and get some, Eggman!" Sonic jeered. "Just leave it to me!"  
"This time, I'll take your lives as well as the Chaos Emerald," Eggman continued. How did he know Tails had one? "I call on you to destroy these pests! Come out my servant!"  
A huge golem emerged from the sands. Sonic was a bit startled by this. Then the golem started to attack Sonic. His attacks were slow, however, so Sonic had an advantage.  
Sonic ran around and jumped onto the platforms on the golem's back. Sonic jumped onto the first three platforms, hit the symbols on the next three, and whacked the restraining mechanism on the golem's head.  
It took six hits before the restraining mechanism was broken. We all rushed into a space shuttle, and it blasted off. Everything was fine. Or was it? Check back later for Chapter 4! 


End file.
